


Song of Lazarus

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Date Night, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, POV Stiles, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Resurrection, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: The Nogitsune wore him like a cheap suit. That changed him, because of course it did. But none ofthemcan accept that it might have been for the better.





	Song of Lazarus

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday, everyone! Here, have a punch in the feels. (No, seriously, this one's a little darker, a little angstier than my usual.) 
> 
> Blame/thanks/complaints go to KashiZii and BelleAmante on this one. Mostly KashiZii.

  
(I)

 

The only ones who don’t flinch from him these days are Peter and Erica. His father’s getting there, but it’s so hard for the good Sheriff to come to terms with the fact that his baby boy iis neither a boy nor human anymore. Not quite.

The Nogitsune wore him like a cheap suit. That changed him, because of course it did. But none of _them_ can accept that it might have been for the better.

Sure, he still has nightmares. Yes, he’s capable of terrifying feats of magic now. But really, doesn’t that just put him on par with them? He doesn’t have super-healing. Isn’t immortal. But the fact he’s proven himself willing to kill in defense of self and pack is too much for many of them.

Peter sneers at their delicate sensibilities. Erica doesn’t give two shits about what Derek, or Scott, or anyone else thinks. Her loyalty lies firmly with Stiles, and Stiles alone. It’s no surprise. Not after he used the fox spirit’s knowledge to raise her from the dead.

He offered it to Boyd, too, but the young man had made peace, and didn’t want to return to the chaos of living.

He runs his fingers over the keyboard in the apartment they share, closing his eyes as he begins to play. There’s music in his mind now, always. Most of it sounds eerie to others, but he actually appreciates this gift from the Nogitsune. It’s easier to manage than the magic, than the sixth sense he still hasn’t learned how to interpret.

And when Erica starts playing Spanish guitar, weaving a melody in a minor key, and Peter hums softly from another room, it sounds like acceptance. Family. Pack.

Maybe, one day, even love.

 

(II)

 

When they were still struggling to find how they fit, karaoke was their unexpected saviour. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise, given how many hours they’d spent improvising melodies to say what they couldn’t, but it was. Now, it’s just another way to speak, to share a moment where everything else falls away.

It’s also their favourite form of declaration, but that’s their secret. Someday, someone will be sober enough—or will have just seen them perform often enough—to see what they’ve hidden in plain sight. But today is not that day.

They’re at their regular bar. The one they’ve performed at so much, the owner introduces them as “The Sirens” and reserves the closing slot of the night for them. Stiles opens the show with a husky version of [Haunting](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjyGkvNUtRU). Then Erica covers P!nk’s [Try ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTCDVfMz15M)before they turn the mic over to the other regulars and the newbies.

They sip their drinks—Erica and Peter’s laced, so they can get a little buzzed, too—and enjoy people-watching. They debate their set list until the last minute, as always, and then it’s time for them to close the show.

Stiles and Erica take the stage to sing their version of [Stay Vicious](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2edphSNRPY). It always gives him chills, listening to her trill, “As I step out into the city, no one to find me or recognize, as my black heels kick out the beat of your heart in perfect time,” and he knows he’s not the only one. Then they pass the mic to Peter, who gives the entire room the shivers with his rendition of [My Love Won’t Wait](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFk16-n-QKE).

The tension in the room ratchets up when Erica joins him for the night’s final number. The regulars know what’s coming, and even those who don’t can pick up on the anticipation. A cheer goes up when the intro to [Phantom of the Opera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QP8ZUFmuFgo) plays, but is quickly hushed.

Erica and Peter don’t look away from him once. Not when Erica is hitting outrageous high notes, not when Peter is imploring his angel of music to sing. It makes his heart stutter in his chest, and he knows they can hear it despite the music and the crowd.

This is their declaration.

**Author's Note:**

> For extra feels-punching: listen to Phantom of the Opera, and imagine Erica and Peter singing it to Stiles. 
> 
> This little flashfic brought to you by the insanity of my WIP folder. I've been trying to complete the stuff in there, but JFC, there's a lot, and I needed to finish SOMETHING, goddamnit. 
> 
> (For reference sake: I have one unfinished fic at +6k, two in the 2-3k range, and one sitting at 1500 words. AND THAT IS JUST WHAT I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON. THERE IS _MORE_. IT SHOULD SURPRISE NO ONE I HAVE LOST MY FLIPPIN' MARBLES.)


End file.
